The Host Club in A New School
by Natalia-Chan
Summary: The host club comes to a new school in America. What will happen? Will the Host Club start up in this strange new school? Read and see! Eventual pairings: HikaruxOc, KaoruxOC, HaruhixTamaki, MorixOC, HunnyxOC, KyouyaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Sayshi: So, I had an idea and decided to write it, 'cause I'm obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club, and I don't own it, sadly. **

The girl was running like she had never run before. Her long black hair flew behind her, the pink streak in it looking a lot like she got gum stuck in her hair, but no one could tell, because of her incredible speed. Some people, such as teachers, yelled for her to slow down, but she couldn't stop. Not with the news that she was carrying.

She fought to keep her mini skirt down as she raced past the science lab. Her hair came undone from it's ribbon, but she didn't care. She just kept running, her annoyingly short and frilly uniform bouncing with every stride she took, and her purple boots thudding on the floor.

Reaching the stairs, she started to climb, taking two at a time, as the girl fought her way to the fourth floor, all the way from the first floor. Finally, she found her way to the end of the staircase, and, wheezing, opened the heavy door with both hands. Stopping to get a drink from the water fountain, the girl fought to keep her excitement as she tried to calm herself down. Luckily, she didn't flush easily, or she would've gotten in trouble for running, and her school's main rule was against running. Finally, she opened the classroom door, and stepped inside. "Ms. Krima," she said. "They're here"

Meanwhile, the boys and girl walked towards the school entrance. The two identical orange-haired twins looked annoyed, and the girl was staring ahead with hard eyes, clearly annoyed, too. One boy kept writing something on what seemed to be a clipboard, at least that's what the girl staring out her window on the fourth floor could see. Another was walking along indifferently, with a little kid tugging at his hand. Occasionally the boy would turn his head, but usually stared ahead, completely uncaring, or so it seemed. The last boy was the biggest freak show of all, as he kept trying to get the girl's attention, and she kept getting irked. He had blonde hair, which he tossed around and tried to give the girl a rose. She took the rose and put it in the trash, and then they disappeared from the girl's view, but the girl seemed to be scolding the boy who was pestering her.

"Ms. Krima," said the girl.

"Yes?" said Ms. Krima, the elderly teacher who was trying to get the class to pay attention to her lesson on Algebra, and was failing miserably.

"I'm on the greeting committee, so I should probably go..."

"Yes, go if you must. Greet those kids. Find out which ones are in our class."

"Thanks Ms. Krima," said the girl, already racing out the door.

"And don't run," said Ms. Krima, but the girl was already flying down the stairs.

The girl was downstairs in under a minute, and opened the envelope that was addressed to her. In it was the name, or names, of the students she would greet, the new kids in her class. Opening it up, the girl was disappointed. She had only gotten one student. Then, brightening up, she smiled. That meant that she would be able to easily make the one high-schooler feel welcome. She read the name, and only a moment before the other parts of the Greeting Committee showed up. The paper was blank, with two words. They were _Hikaru Hitachiin._

**Sayshi: So, there's chapter one. I hope you like it, and I'll try to update soon. Tell me what you liked, hated, give constructive criticism, whatever you want. I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but I wouldn't mind some feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sayshi: Yeah, I don't own OHSHC, blah, blabbity, blah.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but no one arrived to welcome us…" The black-haired teen smiled at the teacher charmingly and pushed back his glinting glasses.

"That would be my fault," a girl in the back row was standing, gathering her scattered things off the desk in front of her. "I'm awfully sorry. All of the Welcoming Committee except my friend Sakura teamed up. Apparently they thought it would be awfully amusing to shove all the work onto someone not in the club." She smiled sarcastically and slung her backpack across one shoulder, brushing back a strand of wavy black hair. "Follow me." She strode from the room and walked to the end of the hall. "I'm Willow, by the way. What are your name?"

"I am Kyoya Ohtori," The boy who had spoken before replied, not looking up from his clipboard. "The small blonde is Mitzkuni Haninozuka, or Honey, the tall, silent one with him is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori, the red-head is Kaoru Hitachiin, he's sulking because some girl dragged his twin, Hikaru, off before. The girl is Haruhi Fujioka, and finally," he jerked his thumb at the boy next to him. "This idiot is Tamaki Suoh."

"Yeah… there's no way I'm going to remember that. Any way! Welcome to Archer College High School. You've haven't missed much, just orientation. I'd offer to show you around but we'd all get lost. So, these are our lockers, I think, you'll get your numbers later. I haven't got your schedules, but you can take a look at mine if you like. We'll get you some uniforms later. Any questions?"

"So, what did you think?" Willow was lying on her couch, lazily typing up some homework.

"Mmm…" Sakura was staring into space, clearly not having heard a word her friend had just said.

"Sakura? Sakura?" the girl raised one eyebrow and threw a ball of crumpled paper at the other. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, green eyes widening. "You totally have a crush!"

"Shut up!"

"You're blushing. Misa, she's blushing!"

"Huh?" The petite blonde looked up from her novel. "What was that?"

"Sakura has a crush! She is totally in love with somebody." She sat up and began to bounce up and down.

"No way!" Mias breathed. "On who?" The two looked expectantly at their friend. She remained silent, smiling slightly, eyes glazed over.

"Okay then…" Willow, turned to the rest of the room. "You gu-uys! You didn't tell me what you thought!

"Kyoya was kinda cute…" Mias remarked offhandedly.

"I think Sasha and Honey would be adorable." the black-haired teen declared. The former bounced into the room, carrying some sort of candy from Willow's supply. "Jeeze, I'm going to have so much matchmaking to do this year. 'Licia and Jacek, Sash and Honey, Misa and Kyoya, and did you see the way that blonde was eyeing Haruhi? When am I going to sleep?"

"What's with you and interfering in other people's lives?" Asked Alicia, finally looking up from her book. "And who says anything is happening with me and Jacek?"

"Me and Honey what?" Asked Sasha at the same time.

"Don't you worry about it."

"Yes mother," Alicia rolled her eyes. "And what about you? Did you like anyone?"

"Not telling."

"You do! Who is it? Tell me. Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. Wait what?" Misa burst out laughing.

HEY GUYS! MRW here! That's right (no pun intended), I'm co-authoring this fic with my good friend Sayshi. Sorry if anything is wrong, my comp likes to auto-correct stuff and sometimes it won't let me change it back. :P So, just to get rid of any confusion:

All the characters mentioned in this chapter are in the same class and Sophomores.

K, thnx!

Love and Fangirl squeals,

mindreadingweirdo


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura, obviously bored of her friends' games, pulled out a small case from her bag and fingered it thoughtfully. Willow saw the case and, gasping, shied away from her friend. Sakura picked up a lump of sugar from the candy stash and, smiling, popped it in her mouth. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, endless fantasies playing out in her head, before the girl opened her eyes. Laughing, Sakura started to open the case, when Misa snatched it away from Sakura.

Sakura glared at Misa, her purple eyes clearly annoyed, when the doorbell rang. Sakura got up, even though they were at Willow's house, and went to answer the door, because her case was being passed around to Sasha and Alicia at the moment.

The pale Japanese girl opened the door, and immediately smiled. "Hikaru!" she screamed, overjoyed that the red-haired boy had come. "And Kaoru! I've heard a lot about you! Come in, come in!" Willow tried to protest that it was her house, and Sakura had no right to go and invite friends over, but stopped what she was saying when she noticed that Sakura had somehow gotten ahold of a collapsable knife, and was calmly cutting up a strawberry.

Misa led Hikaru and Kaoru in, and Alicia shut the door, while Willow lectured Sakura about not bringing her knife into other people's houses. Sakura paid no avail to her ranting friend and, after cutting up enough strawberries, she calmly placed the knife back in it's case.

"Now, Sakura, why did you invite these people?" asked Willow.

"Well, this is Hikaru, the new kid I got to welcome today, and this is Kaoru, his twin," explained Sakura, while twirling her pink hair on her finger.

"I know," said Willow. "I welcomed Kaoru."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was moping around that someone dragged off his twin brother, Hikaru."

"Yeah... That was me..."

"Sakura!" yelled Hikaru. "The doorbell..."

"Just get it, Hikaru," said Sakura. The twin obliged, stunned that this girl could already tell who he was, instead of confusing him with Kaoru, his identical twin brother. When he opened the door, Hikaru froze. "Uhhh, Sakura?" he asked, nervously.

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"Why did you invite the WHOLE HOST CLUB?"

**Sayshi: So, there's chapter three, yeah, it seemed like a good place to stop. I don't own OHSHC. THERE I SAID IT! Bai Bai. Sayshi OUT. **


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Mata Ashita*

"Oh dear lord." Willow breathed. "Sakura, you have 5 seconds to run for your life. 5, 4, 3, 2…" her friend sprinted off. Checking to make sure the violet eyed mischief-maker was out of range, she smiled pleasantly at the Host Club, all of whom were eyeing her apprehensively. "Welcome! Come in, make yourselves at home. Can I get you anything?"

"Willow-chan!" Honey launched himself at the larger teen. "Do you have any cake?"

"I have some fresh brownies and I think we might have some cookies. I'm not sure about the cake." He looked crushed. "And I guess I could bake one…"

"Yay! Did you hear that, Takashi?" He bounced inside and took a seat in the living room, dragging his companion along with him. The rest of the host club followed and crowded into the seats.

"Mata ashita! Hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni! Sumikitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo in! Muneippai Hi no hikari abite! Arukidasou! Boku to!" Sang Willow, dancing about the kitchen, carrying a bowl of cake batter and using the spoon as a makeshift microphone. Her favorite playlist blasted from the speakers as she poured the batter into a pan and shoved it into her oven. Wiping off her forehead and unknowingly spreading flour across her forehead, she grabbed a tray of steaming mugs and headed to the living room. She didn't notice the dark haired teen watching her and writing down something in his notebook.

"-So then, we use that to blackmail him into telling us if he likes her! What do you think?" Willow smiled up at Alicia, only to realize that she had fallen asleep.

"Well, it could be improved."

"Holy shit! When did you get here?" The sophomore stared at the Shadow King who had seemingly appeared next to her.

"No matter. I will help you with your plan if you do something for me."

"Which is?" He whispered into her ear for a moment, then leaned back, satisfied with her shock. "How did you-" She eyed his smirk. "You know what, I don't want to know." A pause. "I'll do it."

His face curled into a smile so evil it cannot be described in this story without bumping the rating up to M.

"So this is what making a deal with the devil feels like…"

Willow flopped onto her bed, exhausted from a day with her creepy friends. She had just begun to nod off when her doorbell rang.

"What now?" She moaned, trudging off to open the door.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled Sakura, pushing past her stunned friend. Hikaru and Kaoru filid in behind her followed by Sasha, Alicia, Misa and-

"ESTER!" Squealed Willow, squeezing the brunette. "MAyonaka! Come in guys!"

"Sakura invited us for a sleepover." Ester explained.

"...At my house?"

"Yep!" Alicia dumped her stuff the floor and wandered off to raid the fridge.

"Well, shit." the teen muttered. She flinched at the sound of something breaking. "You've got to be freaking kidding me…"

*YAY! STALKER KYOUYA!

Anywho...

R&R please!

Love and strawberries,

MRW*o


End file.
